Legend of Amber
Old version The plot Legend of Amber starts when a group called the Shadow Warriors attack the castle at the Dragon Kingdom. Queen Caipirinha went to get a special powerful necklace, but when she got there, a Shadow Warrior attacked her and nearly killed her, but she was saved by Derek, the captain of the Royal guard. Later, Caipirinha gives the necklace to her mate and he places it on top of their egg and sent the egg floating in a river. Queen Caipirinha dies and King Don flies away from the city. Later, the egg is founded by a young dragoness named Daya, who adopted it when it hatched into a little girl. She also names her "Amber". Amber lives with Daya for 13 years thinking that she's her mother. One day Daya's sister Raya comes to tell her sister that their other sister, Maya, was sick. Daya, Raya, and Amber went there to see Maya. A little while later Daya decided to take Amber back home, for she was too young to see Maya's death. But then, Amber's full body starts to glow and the next thing they knew was that Maya was fully healed and Amber was unconscious. Daya decides to tell Amber the truth. The next morning, Amber decides to leave Peace Valley to find her parents and to found out why they abandoned her. While on her journey, she saves a young dragoness from Shadow Warrior and lost consciousness again. Later, she wakes up in a temple and meets the young Dragoness again, whose name is Angel. She also meets the four guardians: Agua, Aori, Electra, and Retasu. They believe that Amber is a descedant of their old Queen: Serah. This would mean that she is a royal Princess. A while later, Amber leaves together with Angel to look for her father, the King. One night, she gets attacked by a Shadow Warrior and her necklace activates her healing powers, then heals him, freeing him from his corrupted form. He introduces himself as Red and he's the son of the Dark King: Flames. Red joins the dragonesses to journey to Amber's Royal homeland. The next morning Amber, Angel, and Red finally reached the Dragon Kingdom. Before they enter the city, a brown dragon in armour comes to them and ordered to follow him. At that dragon's cave, Amber finds out that the dragon is her father: King Don. Meanwhile in the Shadow Castle, the Dark King Flames sent one of his Shadow Warriors to warn the Temple they are about to get attacked by invasion because he thinks it's more entertaining and may weaken the Dragon Kingdom's morale. But on the way, the Shadow Warrior bumped into Red and Amber heals him while Angel keeps him on the ground. The Shadow Warrior who was restored was actually Red's old friend, Cole. Cole tells the three dragons that Flames plan on invading the Temple. Shortly after, Amber, Red, Angel, Cole, and King Don leaves to warn the Temple inhabitants. Later, King Don, Amber, Red, and Cole travel to the castle city to find King Flames and defeat him. On the way another Shadow Warriors ambushed Don, leaving him severely injured. Amber uses the powers of her necklace and destroys the Shadow Warrior. After this incident, Don dies and Amber continues the mission alone with Red and Cole. When they finally find Flames, Amber battles him in deadly combat, then she sucked all the energy from her necklace and uses it to turn Flames into stone. After this victory, Red confesses his love to the brown dragoness. Flames' statue is taken away from the castle and all of the Dragon's that lived there before and hidden them away. The dragon trio returned back to the city and there was held a celebration made by the citizens to honour them. Amber and Red gets married and they became the Dragon KIngdom's new King and Queen. Later on, during the first months of their reign, Amber reveals to Red that she's pregnant. Legend of Amber end here. Character's Amber: The Main Character. King Don's and Queen Caipirinha's Daughter. Red: Amber's love interest. Flames Son. Daya: Amber's adoptedmother, Raya's and Maya's sister. Raya: Daya's and Maya's sister. Maya: Daya's and Raya's sister. Angel: Amber's friend, Ice guardian Aori's daughter. Agua: Fire Guardian, Aori's older sister. Aori: Ice Guardian, Agua's little sister. Electra: Electric Guardian. Retasu: Earth Guardian. Don: King of the Dragon Kingdom, Amber's father. Caipirinha: Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, Amber's mother. Cole: Red's childhood friend. Flames: The main villain, Red's father. Serah: Amber's ancestor. Matt: Amber's Ancestor. Andy: Amber's ancestor. Max: Amber's ancestor. Crystal: Amber's ancestor. Category:Comic's